


Vanitas

by elektra121



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Nosferatu (1921), Nosferatu (1979)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Stunden verstreichen. Sie laufen ineinander und bilden seltsame Muster, wie die Wege und Wasserläufe, die eine fremde Landkarte überziehen. Jonathan wirft sich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, in quälenden Fieberträumen. Aber sind es Träume? Und ist das, was seinen Körper zugleich brennen und vor Kälte frieren lässt, Fieber? </p><p>Drei Vignetten zu Werner Herzogs "Nosferatu" (1979), die die letzte Nacht von Lucy, dem Nosferatu und Jonathan beleuchten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanitas

**Author's Note:**

> Der dritte von drei Teilen. Nummer Eins (Lucy) und Zwei (Der Nosferatu) folgen.

  
**Jonathan**

 

Die Stunden verstreichen. Sie laufen ineinander und bilden seltsame Muster wie die Wege und Wasserläufe, die eine fremde Landkarte überziehen. Jonathan wirft sich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, in quälenden Fieberträumen. Aber sind es Träume? Und ist das, was seinen Körper zugleich brennen und vor Kälte frieren lässt, Fieber?

So sehr er sich auch anstrengt, seine Gedanken kreisen träge, wie das Wasser in den Kanälen einer Stadt, die er einmal kannte, das doch immerzu nur wieder zu sich selber fließt. Särge tauchen in seinen Gedanken oder seinen Träumen auf, immer wieder unheilvolle schwarze Särge und modrige Keller und Ratten und Zigeuner. Wortfetzen, die nicht von ihm selbst stammen, oder doch? _Von denen Nachzehrern. Von dem Schmätzen in den Gräbern und denen Wiedergängern._ Ein zugiges Zimmer in einer alten Burg, mit einer von außen verschlossenen Tür und einem Bett, in dessen Laken… das Grauen packt ihn, und er kann nicht einmal sagen, warum. Er ringt nach Luft. Und wo ist er überhaupt? Immer noch dort? _Wo liegt das denn? Wohl in den Karpaten, nicht?_ Irgendetwas treibt ihn mit Macht irgendwohin, wie der Wind ein Segelschiff übers Meer, aber wohin? Särge auf einem Schiff, immer wieder Särge. Seine Gedanken kreisen.

Doch obwohl ihm sein Kopf keine Hilfe ist, weiß er, spürt er, dass etwas herannaht, dass irgendetwas sehr Wichtiges gerade passiert oder doch sehr bald, ganz nah, etwas, auf das er sehnsüchtig gewartet hat oder das er unbedingt verhindern wollte – wenn er nur wüsste, welches von beidem! Wenn er doch nur irgendetwas tun könnte! _Seinem Schicksal entrinnt man nicht_ , _und wenn man noch so schnell läuft,_ das hat er immer gehört, und immer hat er darüber gelacht. Was, wenn es wahr wird?

 ***

Er versucht aufzustehen, aber er schafft es nicht. Es ist furchtbar, nichts tun zu können und wie gelähmt zu sein. Immer war er stolz darauf, ein tatkräftiger Mann zu sein und träumte davon, irgendwann sein eigener Herr sein zu können. Sein eigenes Geld zu verdienen und Häuser zu verkaufen, um selbst ein schöneres kaufen zu können für… _wen_? Dunkel erinnert er sich, dass er Briefe schreiben wollte und ein Tagebuch für jemanden geführt hat, und dass in seiner Heimat (aber wo ist das, _seine Heimat_?) jemand auf ihn wartet, nur _wer_? Eine Mutter, ein Freund, ein Dienstherr, eine Frau? Die einzige Frau, die ihm in den Sinn kommt, ist die Schwester mit dem besorgten Gesicht, die so seltsam vertraulich tut. Also ist er im Hospital? Immer noch?

Oder etwa im Irrenhaus? Hat man ihn festgebunden, weil er wahnsinnig geworden ist? Gehorcht sein Körper deswegen nicht, weil er in einer Zwangsjacke steckt? Kann er deswegen keinen klaren Gedanken fassen? Er keucht und will schreien – wenn es ein Hospital oder eine Irrenanstalt ist, dann muss doch jemand kommen und es ihm erklären können… - aber sein Hals ist wie zugeschnürt und kein erkennbarer Laut kommt über seine Lippen.

Es durchzuckt ihn schmerzhaft, als endlich ein klarer Gedanke sein Gehirn erreicht. Er muss jemanden warnen. Er muss warnen, dass die schwarzen Särge Gefahr bedeuten. Große Gefahr. Gefahr für eine Stadt. Gefahr für Lucy – mein Gott! und plötzlich steht es ganz plastisch vor ihm. Lucy, die in der Diele sorgenvoll am Fenster sitzt und auf ihn wartet, in ihrem kleinen Haus in Wismar. Dort ist seine Heimat! Dorthin  muss er!

Aber gleichzeitig steht ein zweiter Gedanke da, von einem Mann mit bezwingendem Blick und exotischem Akzent, der auf einem reichgeschnitzen Lehnstuhl einsam vor dem Kamin sitzt und auf ihn wartet, in seiner Burg in dem Land hinter den Wäldern. Ihn muss er warnen, ihm droht die Gefahr. Große Gefahr, er fühlt es. Dort ist seine Heimat! Dorthin muss er!

Beide Gedanken sind gleichstark und er kann nicht entscheiden, welcher richtig und welcher falsch ist – und gibt es das denn überhaupt noch, _richtig_ und _falsch_? Und wenn er sowieso nichts tun kann, wo liegt der Unterschied?

Jonathan stöhnt. Er hat großen Durst. Er wünscht sich, die Krankenschwester möge wiederkommen und ihm zu trinken bringen, das Fieber macht ihn so schwach. Irgendwo tickt eine Uhr. Ihm kommt die Uhr zuhause in den Sinn, zierlich und hübsch, das Uhrwerk hinter Delfter Blau. Und dann denkt er an die Uhr in dem anderen Zuhause, beeindruckend, ernst, in der der Tod die Stunden schlägt.

Manchmal träumt er, Lucy streichle ihn, vorsichtig, lieb, mit ihren zarten Fingern, von denen er nie wollte, dass sie schwerere Arbeit tun als sticken; und dass sie ihm tröstende Worte ins Ohr flüstert. _Leevsten min._ Und manchmal fühlt er die kühlen Finger und Lippen des Grafen auf seiner Haut, die gut tun im Fieber, eigensinnig tastend, besitzergreifend, der ihm andere Dinge zuraunt. Aber vielleicht ja auch _deiht dat de Wind_ – Jonathan kann es  nicht entscheiden.

***

Irgendwann, es muss schon in der Nacht sein, denn um ihn herum ist alles dunkel, erwacht er aus seinem seltsamen Traumzustand. Er fühlt sich anders, besser, gesünder, als jemals zuvor. Das seltsame Unwohlsein seiner Krankheit schwindet mehr und mehr, als ob er frische Luft einatme oder eine heilsame Medizin tränke. Aber eigenartig, die Gedanken in seinem Kopf sind auf einmal so scharf und spitz. Und seine Sinne so klar, obwohl es doch Nacht ist und die ganze Stadt schlafen muss. Irgendetwas geschieht gerade. Ganz nahe. Jonathan lauscht in die Schwärze der Nacht, die so schwarz gar nicht ist, denn er kann im Mondlicht alles in der Diele ganz deutlich erkennen, fast wie am Tage.

Er hört ein Seufzen, ganz leise, vielleicht ist es nur ein Atmen, recht schwach. Und dazu ein klopfendes Herz, _poch poch_ … _poch, poch_. Es kommt ihm bekannt vor, und doch ist es nicht sein eigenes. Und dann ein seltsames Schlürfen oder Schmatzen, wie von einem kleinen Kind, das seine Milch aus einer zu großen Tasse trinkt. Und er hört – _fühlt_ , vielmehr – das Strömen einer Flüssigkeit, lebendig, warm, lebensspendend… ganz anders als das kalte tote Wasser der Kanäle dort draußen. Und je länger er dem wunderbaren Strömen nachlauscht und es in sich fühlt, desto stärker und kräftiger fühlt er sich. Die Spitzen und Kanten seiner Gedanken fügen sich plötzlich wie von Zauberhand zusammen und jetzt auf einmal weiß er, wo er ist, und auch, was geschieht. Er fühlt sich froh, und gesund, und glücklich. Seine Zweifel und Unsicherheiten haben sich zerstreut. Er ist zuhause. _Hier_ ist seine Heimat, und sie wird überall dort sein, wo _er_ ist. Und es ist gut, _sie_ mitzunehmen, wo immer das sein wird – Jonathan fühlt keine Eifersucht auf die Frau da oben in der Kammer. Wenn _er_ es so will, ist es gut. Alles ist auf einmal so erschreckend richtig und einfach, dass er aufspringen und es herausschreien will, zu ihnen eilen, bei ihnen sein, ihr Blut teilen – denn jetzt weiß er wieder, was geschehen ist in der Burg hinter den Wäldern. _Alles._ Auch das, woran er sich nicht erinnern wollte. Und es ist gar nicht mehr schrecklich, jetzt.

Doch seltsam: so stark und gut und gesund er sich auch fühlt, er kann immer noch nicht aufstehen und muss liegen bleiben und wachen und warten. Aber er fürchtet sich nicht mehr und er ist nicht ungeduldig, sie werden ihn holen kommen, wenn die Zeit da ist. Die Stunden der Nacht verstreichen, freundlich, angenehm, ungewohnt vertraut. Irgendwann jedoch beginnt die schwarze, samtene Finsternis einen unangenehmen Blaustich zu bekommen, sehr dunkel immer noch, aber vage besorgniserregend – obwohl Jonathan nicht sagen könnte, wieso. Schließlich ist der Himmel, den man durch das Fenster sehen kann, nur noch dunkelblau und färbt sich im Osten schon leise grauviolett. Das beunruhigt ihn. Warum kommen sie nicht und erlösen ihn endlich aus seiner unangenehmen Zwangslage? Er hat wieder das Gefühl, dass die Zeit drängt, obwohl er nicht versteht, warum und für wen.  Das Violett breitet sich aus, wird gleichzeitig zarter und stärker. Heller. Das gefällt ihm nicht, obwohl die Farbe, für sich genommen, recht hübsch ist. Immer heller und rötlicher wird der Osthimmel. Der Morgen graut und langsam befällt Grauen auch Jonathan. Er will etwas rufen, er will die beiden da oben warnen, sich zu beeilen, denn irgendetwas an diesem Morgenrot ist nicht gut, ist gefährlich, tödlich. Er ringt nach Luft, aber kein Laut kommt über seine Lippen. Warum kommen sie nicht? Es scheint fast, als habe ihn der Wahnsinn der letzten Wochen wieder, so voller Unrast ist er plötzlich und so wenig versteht er von dem, was gerade geschieht. Nur: es ist nichts Gutes, nein! Er windet sich, wie in schlimmen Schmerzen, die aber auf eine unverständliche Art nicht die seinen zu sein scheinen. Wenn doch nur jemand zu Hilfe käme!

Und als wäre sein stummes Flehen erhöht worden, geht plötzlich die Tür auf – aber es ist nur ein uninteressanter Mensch, alt, schwach, nutzlos; jemand, der nicht versteht. Dr. van Helsing. Oder versteht er doch? Er blickt Jonathan seltsam an, erschrocken und sieht dann auf den Boden vor seinem Stuhl. Jonathan folgt seinem Blick und jetzt erkennt er endlich, was ihn da zurückhält, was ihn bindet. _Die Frau_ muss das ausgestreut haben und er kann dem Kreis nicht von selbst entrinnen, er spürt ihn plötzlich deutlich, wie eine schmerzende Fessel. Und jetzt bemerkt er auch die kleinere Fessel um seinen Hals, störend, auf der Haut brennend, wenn auch nicht ganz so schmerzhaft. Dr. van Helsing weicht entsetzt zurück vor ihm, dreht sich um und beginnt, die Treppe in die Kammer hinaufzusteigen. Aber das ist auf einmal alles nicht mehr von Bedeutung, denn Jonathan ereilt mit einem Mal ein solcher Schmerz, dass er aufstöhnen muss. Solche Qual, solche Verzweiflung! _Er_ leidet dort oben, er _stirbt_ , genau jetzt, Jonathan weiß es, _das_ war es, wovor er solche Angst gehabt hat und er kann nicht zu ihm, um ihm zu helfen, um ihn zu retten. Es ist entsetzlich und er will weinen und schreien, aber das Kettchen schnürt ihm die Kehle zu. Jonathan ringt nach Luft und dann…

***

Dann ist plötzlich gar nichts mehr. Nur eine große, rätselhafte Leere in ihm und er fragt sich verwirrt, ob er noch existiert, ob die Zeit stehengeblieben ist vor Entsetzen oder die Welt aufgehört hat zu bestehen, weil beides ohne _ihn_ keinen Sinn mehr hat. Dass Dr. van Helsing wenige Minuten später hastig die Treppe hinabeilt, zur Tür hinaus, den Kopf in den Händen vergraben und mit sich selbst redend, scheint zumindest die Existenz der Welt zu beweisen. Aber Jonathan selbst fühlt nichts, gar nichts mehr – keinen Schmerz, keine Trauer, kein Mitleid, keine Angst. Nichts, gar nichts. Und noch ehe er die Situation recht fassen kann, kehrt van Helsing wieder zurück – bewaffnet mit einem Holzpflock und einem Hammer. Und Jonathan begreift, was er vorhat. _Nein – das nicht!_ Plötzlich sind seine Gedanken wieder ganz klar. Er richtet sich auf, auch gegen die weißen Fesseln, und ruft, ruft um Hilfe, und auf einmal gelingt ihm das, denn jetzt geht es um ihn selbst.

Seltsamerweise (aber ist es wirklich seltsam?) sind auch tatsächlich sehr bald Leute zur Stelle, die seinen Ruf gehört haben und Jonathan weist ihnen den Weg. _Schnell! Da entlang!_ _Er hat den Grafen ermordet!_ Van Helsing kommt langsam die Treppe herunter, den Polizisten entgegen, mit dem blutigen Pflock in der Hand, seine Hände bespritzt mit frischem, rotem Blut. _Seinem, ihrem_ Blut, Jonathan kann es riechen, der Geruch schmeckt in der Luft wie ein letzter Abschied, salzig und süß wie ein Kuss am Meer.

Van Helsing wird abgeführt, doch die Gefahr ist nur für den Moment gebannt. Jonathan bleibt mit einer schaulustigen Zofe, die von der Straße mit hereingekommen ist und den Bütteln mit offenem Mund nachstarrt, im grauen Licht des neuen Tages allein. Er überlegt. Seine Gedanken sind sonderbar, eigensinng, eilen ihm voraus, als würden sie ihm von jemandem eingegeben. Auf einmal ist es, als sollte alles so sein, wie es ist, als füge sich die Welt seinen Bedürfnissen. Aber, ist es denn verwunderlich, eigentlich? Kaum. Er richtet sich auf.

 _Was stehen denn Sie hier noch herum?! Holen Sie einen Besen! Sehen Sie nicht – alles voller Staub hier!_ Er weist verächtlich mit der Hand auf den weißen Ring um seinen Sessel.Die Zofe geht, ohne Widerrede, wohl aus Gewohnheit, und tut wie ihr geheißen. Mit wenigen Strichen kehrt sie die weiße Fessel zur Seite. Jonathan macht einen großen Schritt – und dann ist er frei.

Und in diesem Moment erkennt er, was die Leere in ihm bedeutet: Jetzt endlich _ist_ er sein eigener Herr! Es gibt niemanden mehr, dem er Treue oder Liebe oder Loyalität schuldet, keinen Herrn, keine Frau, keinen Gott – Jonathan ist frei, ganz und gar _frei_ , niemandem verpflichtet außer sich selbst und seinem Verlangen, Durst nach Blut, Hunger nach Leben.

***

Seinem Schicksal entgeht man nicht, wie schnell man auch läuft – das ist wahr. Aber, und da liegt der Fehler – warum sollte man ihm entgehen _wollen_?

Jonathan reißt sich das hinderliche, dumme Kettchen ab und lächelt. Er hat jetzt viel zu tun.

Die Welt ist groß, eine fremde, abenteuerliche Landkarte zu seinen Füßen.

 

ENDE?


End file.
